Misconceptions
by sbeatlesfanatic
Summary: With a new dark force comes a new sailor scout. They don't know what to make of her but as they learn more about her they realize that both her and the new evil are from the future and the only way to stop them is to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. If I did the show would suck but since I don't it's awesome. I do own the character Toma Suzuki though.

* * *

Toma didn't want to think of her mission but sometimes she found it coming back even when she tried her best to block it. She just couldn't help but think of what was going to happen if she failed it. Looking up ahead, she noticed that the light had turned red and so she lazily gazed at it until it turned green. She started to break into a sweat as she started to cross the street. Her breath was getting ragged and the familiar pain in her chest reappeared. This is not the time to be coming back she thought gravely.

Stopping in the middle of the road, she held her chest and tried to bring her breathing down to normal. Her shoulder length dark violet hair was matted to her forehead, and her light burgandy eyes shown more pain than an average little kid should. She started trying to finish crossing the street when her vision started blurring on her. Oh no, she thought. This can't be happening to me!

Her vision got all hazy and before she knew it, she blacked out.

Michelle leaned against the car as Amara checked the engine. This had to be the worst time for the car to stop working now, she thought as she glanced at the work her partner was doing. Sometimes, she found it difficult to remain so calm when things like this happened but somehow she always remembered that staying calm under pressure was best and she did so.

"How does it look," she asked.

Amara appeared from under the hood and grunted.

"It might be a faulty transmission. It's figures, now we're stranding until we walk to get help or take a bus over there," Amara told her.

"It's not that bad," Michelle told her.

"Yes it is," Amara said then sighed.

"This is like the second time that the car broke down but this time we're nowhere near a place to call for help." she added.

"I see your point," Michelle finally agreed.

"We need to get a cell phone," Amara grumbled.

"And a phone book," Michelle added. " You know Pluto's not there all the time and with Hotaru being out of time with her new boyfriend."

"Don't remind me," Amara said with a glare.

Just then she spotted the little girl in the middle of the road and a car heading right for her. With all her speed she quickly scooped her up and jumped out of the way of the speeding car at the same time. The driver stopped and gave her a whole lot of cursing before peeling off down the road but Amara ignored it. She was young most likely six or seven and she looked so fragile. That's not what surprised her though. It was the fact that she looked like their Hotaru when she was that age. She had the hair and the eyes and although she didn't have all of the same features, it was more than a mere coincidence.

"Ow," Toma came to and looked into Amara's eyes which shown sympathy and scowled.

She hated sympathy. It's what gets people killed faster than an atom bomb she thought. Why did she have to do that? She suddenly realized she was on the side walk and blushed a little bit. She was being rude to the person that probably risked her life for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize what happened until it did," she told her.

"It's okay, what's your name," Amara asked.

"I'm Toma. Toma Suzuki," She told her.

Amara quickly set her down and kneeled to her eye level.

"Now what is a young girl like you doing here all alone," Amara asked.

"I was going home," Toma quickly said turning her head as a blush started to appear on her face.

Amara chuckled. Toma had on a school uniform. The skirt was light burgandy as well as the shirt part. The sailor part of it was white with amyst lines running down as well as on the cuffs and the bow was a deep purple. Her shoes were a light purple and the straps were star shaped. She was so adorable that Amara had a hard time not believing everything she was being told.

"Need a ride," She asked.

"No, I'll manage. I do this everyday," Toma stated.

"So you almost always get hit by cars," Amara asked curiously.

Toma seethed.

"No I walk home everyday at this exact time," Toma yelled.

"That's cute. I guess we can call you little miss. Independent," Michelle said joining Amara.

"I guess you can," Toma replied coldly.

To her horror, she thought she had hurt the aqua colored girl's feelings until she also heard the scream. Amara quickly told her to stay where she was or go home while both she and the other girl went running towards the screaming. Toma was left looking quizically, while her floating dog ball floated above her head.

To sailor uranus and neptune, it looked like the inner sailor scouts were in trouble again. Sure enough, they were tangled in what looked like energy sucking vines.

**"Uranus World Shaking"**

**"Neptune deep submerge"**

Sailor moon chanced a look and smiled in relief.

**"It's about time you stop this madness, I'm sailor uranus."**

**"Same goes here, I'm sailor Neptune."**

"Quickly, Neptune release them and I'll get the bad guy," Uranus told her.

Neptune nodded and fired another deep submerge at the vines.

"It isn't working," Neptune said shocked.

Uranus turned to the source of it.

"Who are you," she asked.

"They call me Ivory and I was sent from the hidden labortory of Kinya. Do you think you can actually stop me," she added.

Before Neptune knew it, she was tangled in the same vine that the inners were stuck in. Uranus forgot all about Ivory and went to help her partner but before she could she too was tangled.

"This looks bad," Neptune said.

Soon Mini moon began to moan and turned towards Sailor Moon.

"This is all your fault," she retorted.

"Me, if you weren't so clumsy we wouldn't be in this mess," Sailor moon defended her actions.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to work-" Sailor mars started.

"-Together," a voice finished.

Both Uranus and Neptune gaped.

"We know that voice," they both said in unison.

A/N: They get a pleasant surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. If I did the show would suck but since I don't it's awesome. I do own the character Toma Suzuki though.

* * *

"You," Ivory yelled.

"Yes it's me. I've come because maybe they need my help or maybe because they have lost common sense and the ability to work as a team," The voice continued.

Uranus and Neptune were overcome with fear. If it was that little girl they met, she shouldn't have come. They thought it was her anyways and their voices matched so well that they honestly thought it was her.

"And just pray tell what are you going to do about it," Ivory asked.

"I'm going to stop you. You're evil and unkind, which isn't welcomed here. I'm sailor mini Saturn and I'm going to stop you in the name of the future of Saturn," she said.

She became visible and every sailor soldier were in shock. Instead of Sailor saturn's colors of purple and black, it was amethyst and violet. She looked so much like Saturn herself it was scary and she was from the future like Mini Moon. They were gaping there like fish towards the sailor scout who they believed had to be related to Saturn.

"Saturn surprise attack," She held up a mini star shaped wand but instead of pointing it at Ivory, she aimed it at the sailor scouts.

"So you're going to kill them," she asked.

Just then the vine like stuff dissapeared with a blue sparkle and the others were freed. Looking to see if they were alright, Mini Saturn turned to Ivory.

"It's your turn now," She stated.

Taking out a different wand that was also star shaped but bigger, she said, "Big bang star attack."

Ivory laughed until she realized that it wasn't a child's toy and before she knew it, the blast struck her and she felt herself melting.

"This isn't the end. I'll find that moon crystal no matter what," she screamed until all she was was a puddle of melted ivory.

"That sure showed her," Mini Saturn replied.

Sailor moon blinked.

"How'd she do that," she asked.

As she was about to leave, the scouts called out to her.

"What is it now," she asked them.

"We want you to stop all this. You don't have to do this alone," Sailor moon told her.

"She's right, we used to work alone too but now we know we've got to work with her because it's we can help each other out so much," Uranus said.

"I don't care. Stay out of my way. I'm getting the silver moon crystal before they do at no costs," She told them.

"Why does everyone want it," Sailor moon asked sadly to no one.

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were pondering the puzzle of why she'd want it. They would have to watch her more closely with powers she has already shown.

"It's a long and difficult day," Serena said.

It was hard to go to school and be a sailor scout but she somehow managed. Sighing she went into the house to get something to eat and was surprised when she came face to face with a little girl she hadn't saw before. She glared at her and crossed her arms over.

"I want that crystal," she stated.

"No way first that brat now you," Serena grumbled.

"I know your some kind of moon princess and that you have the crystal," she continued.

Serena was shocked. Instead of fighting her, she ran over to her mother who looked at Serena confused.

"Serena don't you remember. This is Sammy's pen pal friend staying with us for the school year," Her mother said.

"What, Sammy's pen pal. Why wasn't she here when school started," Serena cried angirly.

"I can answer that one," Toma pretended to be sweet and innocent. "My mom died from some unknown cause and I went to the funeral."

"SERENA! That little girl misses her mother and you will do whatever you can to help her, you got that?"

"Yeah mom," Serena said.

Rini came home from her friend's house and saw Toma and then looked at Serena for an explanation.

"She's Sammy's pen pal," Serena answered sadly.

They had more things to worry about at the moment though. That was what the bad guys were going to strike next and why both that new sailor scout and them wanted her imperial moon crystal.


End file.
